1. Technical Field
This invention relates to systems and procedures for generating a data base of a route traversable by a vehicle that may be self-propelled or otherwise moveable over the course of the route. The invention also has to do with the use of such systems and procedures of route data base generation in associated products, systems and other procedures
2. Background Information
The global positioning system (GPS) has been especially useful as an aid to air and water navigation and relating thereto has been helpful in developing road maps and other land based travel aids. However, the use of the GPS for tracking land vehicle movements in metropolitan, mountainous, and other land areas is basically unsatisfactory for various reasons. In the metropolitan areas, the high rise structures obstruct or block the GPS signal paths to the street level user. In the mountainous environments, the signals are similarly blocked from reaching the users in the valleys and lower reaches of the mountainous areas that are located between the surrounding summits. In addition, the user is blocked from such signals in tunnels and other subterranean areas and such signals fail to adequately penetrate overhead and road side foliages even at sea level. Such impaired signal reception interferes with the reliability and accuracy of position monitoring systems that may be carried on-board the vehicles whose positions are the subject of the monitoring system.
The OPS not only has severe limitations to its use on overland roadway travel routes, but is unusable in roofed or otherwise shielded area that prevent the satellite signals from penetrating to the covered areas of use, such as those located in warehouses and conventional supermarket shopping areas, to name but a few. Here, in such shielded areas, suitable route data bases can be readily generated in accord with certain aspects of the invention. The developed route information may be adapted for use in controlling the paths traversed by robotically controlled equipment over traversable floor space in roofed facilities. In addition, there is a need in warehouse and supermarket shopping areas for route data base generating systems and procedures that can be efficiently used to map the areas and establish the location of products stored therein. Shopping areas need useable on-the-spot route mapping facilities so as to establish a data base indicative of the product locations in the areas. Such data bases may be used to provide maps for workers and customers including route maps which can be embodied in video displays that may be mounted in floor space areas or on shopping carts and other moveable vehicles for view by the workers and customers so as to thereat serve as visual guides to the stored products in such areas.
Today, computerized navigational systems for aiding vehicle drivers in their efforts to find and traverse suitable routes of travel to both near and far destinations are available on the market. By simply inputting a street address or an intersection of streets in some navigation systems, one can download data for printing a map or get a video display of the involved areas and which bears suitable indicia serving to visibly indicate the location of the address or intersection. Such sitemaps, however, are immobile and not adapted for use on moving vehicles where the only known link to information capable of indicating a then current vehicle location while navigating an overland highway is that of the GPS.
Notably lacking for use by overland vehicle travelers, however, is any suitable way for continually indicating the current location of the vehicle on a video or other visual display of the route being traversed. The GPS is unable to carry out the tasks in many areas of the country and especially in the major cities thereof. The need for a system providing current data indicative of a travelers current vehicle location while traversing metropolitan and mountainous areas, where the GPS signals used in establishing such locations are unavailable to travelers, is obvious.
Yet another system in great need in the overland navigational art is one which can be used by parents and guardians of new drivers who want to monitor their driving efforts and which can be called upon to verify the whereabouts of the driver and his/her driving characteristics on a time/dated basis. Akin to a new driver monitoring system is one which can be imposed upon one with a history of inappropriate driving habits by the court systems. Many of those convicted of driving while under the influence of alcohol or a controlled substance still have on-the-job driving requirements and the need to drive to and from their place of employment. Judges, while quick to impose driving restrictions in such cases, are nevertheless reluctant to impose a complete removal of the driving privileges when the offender is the principal provider for other family members. As a result, the addicted individual, although restricted in movement on paper is nevertheless left in a position which enables him/her to circumvent any driving restrictions with a relatively low probability of discovery unless apprehended again during a violation of the restriction for reasons of the addiction. Consequently a need exists for a suitable way to monitor the routes taken and the driving characteristics of the chronic alcohol and substance abusers who are or should be under a court ordered driving restriction. Apart from the above, the need exists for a system that comes into play and records what happens to a vehicle at the time of its involvement in an accident. If such a system existed, and a so-called “black box” for motorized road vehicle was part of the makeup of such road vehicles, accidents would decrease, insurance rates would decrease and the proof of liability for such accidents in contested legal cases would be greatly simplified.